PostMission Activities
by Grayswandir
Summary: Ever wonder what happens after a mission? Find out what three of them do. Warning: shounen ai hints.


Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Gundam Wing? Or living in Alaska? No. I would be in Japan, contributing to new doujinshi plots.  
  
Warning: shounen ai hints, PWP?  
  
Pairing(s): that would spoil the fun!  
  
  
  
Post-Mission Activities  
  
by Grayswandir  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero: AHHHH!  
  
[The sound of running feet approach a door]  
  
Quatre(whisper): He came back from his last mission rather battered.  
  
Trowa(whisper): You didn't check him?  
  
Quatre(whisper): No. He said he was fine, just needed some rest.  
  
Trowa(whisper): And you believed him?  
  
Quatre(whisper, with a scathing look): I'm not that skeptical! Besides, he wasn't limping or cradling his arm or anything.  
  
Trowa(giving Quatre a look that said "Heero-is-a-very-good-actor-and- wouldn't-let-you-notice-him-hurting-unless-he-was-dying"): . . .  
  
Quatre: *sigh*  
  
[Quatre raised his hand to knock on door]  
  
Wufei(muffled by door): Shh. Everyone will hear you.  
  
Heero(muffled by door): Sorry. That hurt!  
  
[Quatre and Trowa exchange glances; press their ears against the door]  
  
Heero: That feels good.  
  
Wufei: You like that?  
  
Heero(panting): Harder! . . . . Right there! . . . Hmm. Perfect.  
  
Wufei: Here. Let me take your shirt off.  
  
Heero: *whimper*  
  
Wufei: Just a little further. There. [Sound of sopping wet shirt hitting the floor]  
  
Heero(whining): I'm getting cold!  
  
Wufei: Let me warm you back up again.  
  
[The sound of hands rubbing flesh, creaking bed frame, groans, and panting permeate the room]  
  
Heero(blissful moan): That feels good.  
  
[The sound of a door opening]  
  
Duo: Wufei, I thought you were going to wait for me!  
  
Heero: I'm sorry. I told him to start. Don't yell at him.  
  
Duo(guiltily): No. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were that bad. I should have gone faster.  
  
Wufei(smile in his voice): Would you like to help? I'm sure Heero won't mind.  
  
Duo: Hell yeah.  
  
[The bed creaks loudly as Duo lands on it. The unmistakable sound of jar being opened]  
  
Heero: That's kinda cold.  
  
Duo: Don't worry it'll get hot real soon.  
  
Wufei: Maxwell, give me some of that.  
  
Duo: Sure, Wufie.  
  
Wufei(muttering): I'll ignore that.  
  
[The smacking of lubricated hands hitting flesh and Heero moaning in pleasure]  
  
Duo: God, Heero. You're so tense.  
  
Wufei: Heero. Are you hungry?  
  
Heero(blissfully): Ravenous.  
  
Duo(mischievously): What would sate your appetite.  
  
Heero(a hungry growl): Hmm. . . sausage.  
  
Duo(curious, mock innocence): Of all varieties?  
  
Heero: Uh-huh.  
  
Wufei(a smile in his voice): Okay.  
  
[Wufei padded silently to the door, opening it; in toppled Quatre and Trowa, blushing furiously]  
  
Wufei(quizzically): What are you doing?  
  
[Quatre and Trowa stood up, averting their eyes]  
  
Quatre(sternly): The real question is: what were YOU doing to Heero?  
  
Duo(confused): Why? Did you want to join us?  
  
[Quatre and Trowa looked up sharply, looking at the two still on the bed]  
  
Quatre(blushing further due to his misunderstanding, eyes widening)  
  
Quatre and Trowa(slack-jawed): . . .  
  
[Heero lay on his stomach, half-naked, arms wrapped around the pillow his head was resting on. Duo sat, straddling Heero's back, hands paused on his shoulders.]  
  
Quatre(incredulously): You were giving him a massage?  
  
Duo(in a "duh" way): Yeah.(Duo quickly pasted on a mischievous, knowing grin, looking straight at the pair) What did YOU think we were doing?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari?  
  
Author's note: I know this plot is well used. Gomen. My first POSTED fic. Hope ya'll liked it. This was a one-shot, but I may turn it into a series if someone wishes to give me ideas on future parts. Please don't flame me if you hate shounen ai and you read this fic, I did warn you. Please, Comments and Criticisms welcome. Email me if you want at grayswandir@otakumail.com  
  
Ja ne. Grayswandir 


End file.
